The True Phantom
by LoverofBalto
Summary: Lotte's story continues when the opera house is closed down and a search for a lost opera is developed in Erik's underground home. Following the loved story Little Lotte's Guardian of Music.
1. Closing Down

Here it is the sequel to my story, Little Lotte's Guardian of Music. For those of you who read it and enjoyed it will also enjoy this. Some small things I will make note of before I start; Joshua starts showing more of his father's character and I'm hoping this story follows as much of the plot as I can. Also Pierre and Lotte finally get a last name, because I had the hardest time coming up with one. When I edit Guardian I'll fix that as well.

Even though this is different from the sneak peek I know everyone will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik, Christine, the Opera Populaire, or any of the movie characters, but everyone else is copyright to me.

Surprised I posted it early huh?

All right let the story begin.

* * *

The True Phantom

* * *

Chapter 1: Closing Down

Erik's funeral had been one that drove everyone to tears. As stated in his will the Opera House was left to Lotte and Pierre with Joshua as a co-manager. All the money that he had saved over the years went to his family along with his belongings.

Lotte lingered after the funeral and stood there before the grave while Pierre stood back with the horse. Pulling out her white hair ribbon Lotte tied it to the long stem of the rose in her hand and kneeled before the grave. Carved into the stone was pictures of her parents in their youth and there dates of birth and death. But the one thing that stood out was a quote Erik had them add to the bottom; "Together they created the Music of the Night."

She laid the rose in front of the gravestone, tears falling from her eyes as she gazed at the two pictures. Her mother smiled sweetly back at her, a look of content in her eyes. Her father also returned the smile, but there was a look of fear deep within his eyes. Lotte studied the image when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lotte let's head back home. I'm sure everyone else is waiting for us," Pierre said quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure they are," she said calmly standing up and straightening out her skirts. "I do miss them."

"We all do darling. But I won't be surprised if they're still here with us." Pierre said giving her a hug before helping her onto the back of the horse. They arrived back at the Opera House where things were slowly getting back to normal.

xxxxx

Along the course of the following week everyone was busy studying and practicing their part for Erik's latest piece. He had completed it the day he died as a tribute to the life Christine and he had shared.

Lotte had been given Christine's role and Joshua was to be Erik. Though as Lotte watched Joshua go over his role she began to notice how with each time he was becoming more and more like their father. Now and again his temper would rise if something didn't go right and when he got frustrated he would quickly leave the stage and go to his quarters demanding a bit of peace and quiet.

"Claire, is Joshua always that grumpy around you?" Lotte asked after another one of Joshua's quick departures.

Claire blinked her baby blue eyes at her. "Not always. He has a good heart, but I think that since Christine passed away he's been confused and lost. I try talking to him, but he usually says to let him be and I leave him alone. I don't want him to be mad at me."

"He's not mad at you Claire. Thank you for the information though. I'll have to talk with him myself later."

"Just don't be harsh with him."

"I won't. Even though he is my little brother I'll be nice to him."

Claire smiled before hurrying over to join the other ballet girls. Music started up from the orchestra pit and Lotte watched as the girls began to dance. How she longed to be dancing with them, but her part didn't call for much dancing.

Jacqueline was now sprinting through the backstage with a message in her hand. "Mother, there's an important telegram for you!" she cried.

"Calm down darling," Lotte said softly as Jacqueline came up to her and handed her the telegram. "What could this all be about?" As she read the telegram Lotte became scared. "An inspector is coming tomorrow to look over the Opera House, but why? We've been doing just fine."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just one of the yearly inspections they do. I remember them doing one last year, but grandfather took care of it. He usually took care of affairs like that and we always got good marks."

"I can't handle this. Why couldn't he live just a bit longer and take care of this for us? I'm not ready to deal with the theatre department instructors; what if we get closed down or something?"

"Mother, please calm down. They'll probably do a routine check-up, ask a few simple questions, and then go about their way. Once we get that out of the way we can get back to grandfather's opera."

"That's if I can get your uncle to cool his temper and participate. That will be a challenge all its own."

xxxxx

The next day even though the inspector was due to arrive rehearsals continued as normal, but Lotte was so nervous she had a hard time memorizing her lines, which caused Joshua to grow impatient.

"Lotte, will you please calm down. It's not helping the rest of us!"

Lotte looked up at her brother. With an extra mask that had belonged to their father on his face she swore he resembled their father. And in all honesty the look upon his face now frightened her. "Joshua I'm sorry. I just can't think anymore okay?" she asked putting her hand to her forehead.

Joshua opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He looked around at everyone watching them and removed the mask from his face. He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and ushered her towards the backstage and into an empty dressing room. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

Lotte sat down in a chair and rested her arms across her knees. "Joshua I'm so nervous about this inspector coming today. I don't want the Opera House to close up or anything like that. I wouldn't want to lose it just days after Father passed it onto me."

"It's not going to be closed up Lotte. But I can tell that this isn't the only thing you're upset about is it?"

Lotte nodded. "It's your part in the performance. It's hard doing this when you look so much like Father. Didn't he once think about how hard this was for us?" she shouted.

Joshua patted her shoulder. "Lotte I understand what you mean. The fact that you look so much like Mother is hard on me too. But I'm sure we were on Father's mind when he wrote this piece. Do you think he would really forget about his children?"

"No, but when Jacqueline and I would take care of him he barely said anything except a few thanks and words for his opera now and again. I almost thought at one point that he would never acknowledge us again."

Joshua sighed and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders again. "Everything will be all right Lotte. You should know that. You were in his care for over 30 years."

Lotte let out a chuckle and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "Well there's no doubt in my mind that you're acting like Father the way you have a quick temper and the fact that you look just like him."

"Well I lived in his shadow for 20 years. There was no doubt I would become my Father's son. But you're right I am taking my role to seriously."

"You need to talk to Claire. She thinks all your outbursts are turned towards her. She'll try to talk to you, but you'll demand privacy and she'll leave you alone, so as not to anger you. She loves you Joshua."

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll go talk to her right away. Don't worry Lotte, when the inspector comes I'll be around to help you out."

Lotte hugged him. "Thank you Joshua. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my little brother."

"Probably screw up and lose the perfect foundation our Father died on."

Lotte gasped and upon regaining composure punched his arm. "Don't you dare make stupid jokes like that. I won't screw up as you said and this building won't be closed down."

"Mother; the inspectors here," Jacqueline called outside the door.

"Already; oh god I can't do this," Lotte stated as she began to panic.

"Yes, Lotte you can. Being negative will only bring you down. Think positive."

Lotte knew he was right and hugged him. Then she stood up and strode to the door where Jacqueline was waiting for her. Together the trio headed to the stage where the inspector was looking over the footlights and writing things down on his clipboard.

"Good day Monsieur," Lotte said calmly. "I hope we haven't kept you waiting."

"Only five minutes, but I can excuse it. Where is Monsieur Erik? I was hoping to speak with him."

A lump caught in Lotte's throat. "My father passed away earlier this week."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But onto business as usual; who is the replacement manager?"

"My husband Pierre de Burin and I are the managers. Then there is my brother, Joshua, who is the co-manager."

"Well I wish to speak to either one of them. A woman running an Opera House is absurd."

Both Lotte and Jacqueline were shocked by the comment. Lotte was the first to object. "Well my good Monsieur you really have no say seeing as this building was left in my name in my father's will. We have the document if you require proof."

The inspector only looked over the edge of his glasses. "Please just get your husband Madame. I need to talk to both of you either way. From what I've seen already there are going to be a few things changed around this place."

"Jacqueline please go find your father. I think he's in the office."

Jacqueline nodded and took off. Joshua stepped forward and gave a visible snarl, but luckily the inspector was too busy looking over the side lights to notice. He shook his head and wrote down something else on his clipboard.

In no time Pierre and Jacqueline arrived and the inspector looked gratefully. "Ah, Monsieur de Burin it's a pleasure to meet you, yet, I hate to say it, but there are a lot of problems with your theatre."

Ignoring the number of gasps and murmurs coming from the employees Pierre pressed for the inspector to continue.

"Well from just my brief look over it's clear to me that you are not up with the times yet. I had taken this up with the manager last year and luckily there was no hurry for the updates, but because of certain incidences due to the continued use of fire and gas lamps as lights we at the Theatre Safety Agency have decided that all the theatre go to electrical lighting."

"But we've never had a problem with the use of fire in the footlights or the gas lamps before."

"Do you not remember the incident fifty years ago when this theatre went up in flames due to a crashing chandelier? Honestly I'm not the least bit surprised that this building sat empty all those years collecting dust until they finally decided to open it up again. Even then they continued to do things the old fashion way. But the thing is my job is to close down all the theatres and have electric lighting installed."

Jacqueline, Pierre, Lotte, and Joshua all looked at one another as the other employees began talking with one another in lowered whispers and murmurs.

"Do you not realize that by closing down all the theatre gives the people of Paris nothing to do?" Pierre asked as Jacqueline walked away and leaned against the door of her grandmother's old dressing room.

"Yes, we are well aware of what we're doing, but we are ahead of it. It's the off season for most theatres and they all closed with no problem in order to make the updates. I don't see how it should be difficult for you as well."

"Well Monsieur we're in the middle of a rehearsal for our next performance and as I said before there is nothing for the high society of Paris to do if you close down every theatre. How about we stay open until the others are finished with their renovations, then we'll close to do our renovations?" Pierre asked.

"No, I was given strict orders to shut down every theatre and that is what I will do. Plus there was also the threat to use if anyone like you was to backtalk. Out company buys your building and we kick every last one of you out into the street for being on private property."

Lotte gasped and grabbed Pierre's arm. "Oh please Monsieur you can't do that. This building is our home and everyone in this building is family."

"That's very touching Madame, but it won't save you. Now either close down and make the renovations like I told you too or start packing."

No one spoke and even Joshua was too afraid to say anything about this. Claire came over to him and hugged him. Finally Pierre spoke as he wrapped an arm around Lotte's shoulders. "Fine we'll close down and do the renovations. But if they're not done in a month's time, so help me…"

"Honestly will you stop it already. All the other managers gave me threats and I'm sure yours will be no different. Now your employees are allowed to continue living within the opera house, but they may be asked to move to different rooms from time to time to make room for workers. Also I need to know if you use the cellars for anything."

"No, we only use it for some storage that's all. The deepest cellars have been empty for years," Lotte said quickly.

The inspector raised his eyebrow. "Alright; I'll get back to my boss and he'll see how many workers we have left to start the job starting tomorrow. You made a very wise decision Monsieur de Burin."

With that the inspector left leaving everyone dazed at what had just happened. Pierre looked up and gave a hesitant sigh. "I'm sorry everyone. I guess we won't be putting on this opera. I'm not sure when they'll start, so when you have the time come talk to me and we can discuss arrangements need they be made. I'll be in the office."

Lotte watched sadly as her husband made his way into the house and out into the lobby. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked upon her employees. Jacqueline watched quietly from the dressing room her fists turning white as she tightened her grip on the wood of the door.

"That man had no right to speak to mother that way and with closing down the Opera House, if grandfather was still here he would probably have a few words to say about it," she said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"You're right I would have a few things to say about all this," a familiar voice said from behind her.

The hair on the back of Jacqueline's neck stood on end at the sound of the voice. She turned around and there in the mirror was her grandfather staring right back at her. He lifted his finger to his lips as if motioning for her to be silent. Jacqueline let out a blood curdling scream as the image disappeared.

"Jacqueline!" Lotte, Joshua, and Claire called in unison as they entered the room.

"What is it dear? Did someone hurt you?" Lotte asked as Jacqueline fell into her mother's arms.

Jacqueline was trying to regain composure and wanted so badly to tell her mother what had just happened, but she remembered how her grandfather had wanted her to remain silent. "It was nothing mother, just a rat that found it's way in here. You know how much I hate rats."

"Yes, I do. Well what would you say to visiting the cemetery with me? I need some advice from the family."

Jacqueline looked into Lotte's eyes. "Sure I'll come along. I could use a little fresh air."

Lotte smiled and led everyone out of the room. Jacqueline looked over her shoulder and once again her grandfather's image filled the mirror. It smiled at her and gestured once again to be silent.

xxxxx

Erik stood before a silver pond with his finger pressed to his lips. Then with the wave of his hand the water turned clear again and now he was looking back at his own reflection in the water. "Who would have thought my own granddaughter would react like that?" he asked himself.

"Erik, what are you doing?" Christine asked him quietly as she came over to him and took his arm.

"I was making a surprise visit."

Christine's eyes went wide. "Oh Erik, don't tell me you used the pond to go back."

"Okay I won't tell you I used the pond to go back."

Christine glared at him. "Don't you dare use reverse physiology on me Erik. But I'm curious to know who you managed to scare the living daylights out of."

"I saw Jacqueline and she was saying about if I was still around I would have something to say about the Opera House and that's the truth I would."

"What is happening at the Opera House? Did you find that out?"

"No, I didn't. It was hard trying to hear the voices outside the room."

"Let's check the event book. Anything new that comes up in the living world is written in there for all of us to read. That's how I knew it was your time to pass on."

Together they went over to the book, which was resting on a pedestal where a quill was quickly writing things down on the pages, but it was going slow enough, so that the words could be read. Erik scrolled his finger along the page and came to stop at an entry about halfway down the page:

**_"All _****_Paris_****_ theatres have been closed in order to update to theatre standards for the 1900's and will remain closed till all renovations have been completed."_**

"They can't do this. They argued with me last year to do that as well, but I firmly told them that the Opera House was safe from danger of any kind. They finally agreed and I went back to work as usual."

"They must have hired someone new," Christine said scanning the page for any other important news.

"It doesn't matter if they hired someone new. What matters is my opera, my tribute to us, won't be able to open on its opening date. I can't allow this to happen. I have to do something."

"What are you talking about? How can you do anything Erik? You're dead like I am."

Erik reached out and embraced her. "Christine I have to do something or the one thing I put a lot of time and effort in will crumble. For the first time in my life I'm the true Phantom of the Opera."

* * *

Yes, we visited Erik and Christine in heaven and we'll do that a lot throughout this story, so don't be alarmed by that.

So let me know is it wonderful, awful or just the right amount of adventure for all of you, who loved my first story. I know I said this wouldn't come out till Fall, but seeing as there is no way I'm getting a job this summer thanks to the economic decline I decided to put my skills to work and entertain all of you once more. Now I have to plan the next chapter, so be patient. If I get a lot of reviews I'll type faster.


	2. The Horrible Truth

Chapter 2: The Horrible Truth

Joshua watched from the shadows as his sister and niece headed towards the stables. He understood how close Lotte was to their father, but it puzzled him how it was that he; the living copy of his father's greatness had not taken on the powerful father and son bond. Instead he had truly been his mother's son remaining by her side until he was old enough to care for his own well being.

Losing her at the young age of twenty proved to be the hardest event in his life to over come and it drove him to do unspeakable things when no one was looking. It was a well known fact that most men now days loved their alcohol and he was no exception to that stereotype. At the latest hours of the night he could be seen making his way to the outside of town and stopping at a tavern to throw his money away.

When the stage had cleared Joshua slowly made his way to the stables, so as not to look suspicious in any means. Once he made his destination he pulled his horse, Alexander, from the stall and saddled him.

"Monsieur Daae, would you like to leave a message as to where you are going in case anyone asks?" the stable boy asked as Joshua brushed down the horses' sides.

"No, I wish not to and take this franc as a warning to keep your mouth shut about me leaving."

The boy looked up at him, then to the franc in his hand. Monsieur Daae had always been a kind man to him, yet just now he heard a twinge of anger within the man's voice. He did not wish to upset him, so he gently nodded and disappeared into the servant's quarters located in the hall.

Joshua hated being, so mean to the boy, but the last thing he needed was someone badgering him about wasting the money on drinks and gambling when money was tight and needed for the renovation. He patted Alexander's neck and hung the brush back on the nail near the stall.

Mounting the stallion's back he rode out into the Paris streets taking care till he was free of the larger crowds. It was still light out and the tavern wouldn't be too full at this hour, but that didn't excuse the fact that Joshua had to be careful. There were many men out waiting to beat a man out of his money just to get a pint.

However if a fistfight couldn't get him rid of the attacker he had a small pistol hidden within the inner pockets of his jacket. Claire had caught sight of the gun once before and she had questioned why he would need such a vile thing. All he had been able to tell her was it was for protection, which wasn't a total lie.

As he rode on he thought about the fact that he was keeping this from his wife; his darling Claire. They had married not long before his mother's passing and it had been enough that she was there to witness the event. Yet, inside it still pained him for he had promised Christine that he would take care of himself and here he was on his way to drink away the pain of his loss.

Soon he had pulled up to what looked like a rather dingy building and placed Alexander into one of the open stalls. "I hope you don't mind spending another night here boy. Lets hope tonight is the last night I have to do this."

Alexander nickered at him and reached forward to nudge his master's arm. Joshua cared for the creature and was smart enough to know that he was safer staying at the inn for the night then risking riding home drunk.

That was another one of his issues concerning Claire. When he would disappear from their suite for a late night drink and sleep in at the inn, she became completely worried until he was safe and back in the Opera House with her. He would rather beat himself into submission then go one more night denying her trust and love for him.

Once Alexander was with hay and water Joshua headed into the tavern. Surprisingly the bar was rather full for the hour. He made his way to the table in the back and sat down. He scanned the room and noted which men it was best to stay away from in order to avoid conflict.

"What will you have Monsieur Daae?" the tavern girl asked coming up to him.

Joshua looked up at her. He had forgotten for a moment how many times he had come here and was now know amongst the staff. He pulled out two gold coins and pushed them towards her. "I want the largest mug of your finest liquor and I demand my moneys worth."

The girl took up the coins and smiled at him. "Your order will be right up." Then she headed over to the bar and gave the bartender the order.

Joshua watched closely from his seat to make sure nothing extra was added to the beverage. Even though he was well known it still wasn't best to trust the bartender at any establishment.

Not long after he ordered the girl returned and placed the mug down in front of him. "Enjoy and if you should require anything else don't hesitate to ask."

Joshua slowly nodded and tasted the liquor with his finger before taking a nice chug of it, allowing the hot liquid to slide down his throat. He sat there watching the men around him play cards or flirt with the waitresses as he took sips of his drink. He hated this kind of activity, but this was the only tavern he knew of that didn't get shipments of his brother-in-law's liquor. For now he was safe.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Lotte and Jacqueline had made a safe trip to the cemetery and were there now paying respect to Erik and Christine. As Jacqueline thought about the apparition she had seen Lotte placed fresh roses upon the gravestone.

Both sat in silence for a long time; neither one wishing to speak. The events from that morning were still fresh in their minds and it hurt them deeply; Lotte most of all, because she felt like a failure. Not only did she come close to losing her father's life long joy, she came very close to losing her home.

If she lost the Opera House she had nowhere for her and her family to go. Every person in that building had grown to depend on her and Pierre for guidance, discipline, and shelter from the cruelties from outside. The walls of the Opera House had become a sanctuary for everyone drawing them closer together as a family unit.

She thought about one of the last parties they had had in honor of everyone coming together to make the building function. All the actors, crew members, and even the stable workers and washer women were invited. It had been a night of dancing, music, and glorious fun. If anyone knew how to throw a party it was her father.

Lotte raised her head and looked sadly upon the two pictures looking back at her. She didn't know if her parents would be proud of the decisions she made or would be appalled by it. Sure she had Pierre, Jacqueline, and Joshua to help her, but all in all this was her problem. Her mother would probably be comforting her while her father paced back and forth looking for a better answer.

Oh how she wished her father was here. He knew every nook and cranny of the place and would have been able to fix anything. She said a small prayer in which to bless them and gain a blessing upon her family.

Finally she stood. "Jacqueline let's go home and give your father a break. I'm sure he's up to ankles in questions."

Jacqueline stood quietly and looked down at the grave one last time before she followed her Mother back to the main gate to signal the driver. He pulled up to the gate and they climbed inside watching the world go by as they made they're way home.

xxxxx

Joshua had finished off three pints of the liquor before he had gotten a rather powerful buzz. He sat at the table awhile before buying a room for the night and heading towards hoping to sleep the rest of the day undisturbed. As he fell upon the mattress his whole body became numb and he was instantly asleep.

As he drifted off he began having a dream, which was more like a memory; a time when he came close to losing his mother when he was only 3 three years old.

xxxxx

_He had been watching the opera with his father, his sister, his brother-in-law, and his niece, but he had grown tired and leaned back against his father's chest._

_When he awoke he was alone in the dressing room upon the bed. "Mama?" he asked quietly._

_When no answer came he crawled out of bed and found the door to be left open a tiny crack. He pulled it open and went into the back stage to find it was pitch black. "Mama?" he called again unaware that Christine and Erik were in the lobby saying farewell to theatre goers and everyone else had gone off to bed or other activities for it was Friday night._

_"Mama!" he called a bit louder as he walked forward. Crashing into a bit of set he fell back and let out a loud wail, which could have woken the dead; "MAMA!"_

_Christine had heard her baby's cries and hurried into the house. Having been in the theatre this long she knew her way in the dark and took her son into her arms. "Now, now love. It's all right Mama's here," she cooed softly to him._

_Joshua snuggled into his mother's arm as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You were gone," he sobbed quietly._

_"I came back my little one. I didn't forget about you."_

_Erik joined them. "Is he all right? I swear Christine I never saw you run so fast before."_

_"Everything's all right now darling. I told you the lights shouldn't have been turned off yet," Christine said standing with Joshua still in her arms. "I think it's about time we head down and put him to bed. It's late."_

_Joshua lasted the entire journey in his mother's arms and even got to sleep in his parent's bed that night. He snuggled in close to Christine as she held him. Erik paid no mind rolling over on his side and just letting sleep take him._

xxxxx

When Jacqueline and Lotte returned they ended up running into a frantic Claire.

"Lotte, have you seen Joshua? After everything had died down I went to find him in the suite and he was gone. No note was left or anything. I'm really worried this time," she said sadly.

"He probably went out to get a breath of fresh air or something. You know how much he enjoys his walks around the park," Lotte said placing a supportive arm around Claire's shoulders.

"But he had said tonight was going to be for us after rehearsals. I'm really beginning to grow worried about him."

Lotte bit her lip also becoming worried about her brother's fate. Claire had come to her on multiple occasions speaking of Joshua's disappearances. What would drive him to just up and leave without saying what was wrong?

TBC…

* * *

Cliffhangers again HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I live you with an evil cliffhanger because I can. Next chapter will be up when I have time; I promise. 


	3. The Aftermath

Let me clear it up that Erik did not neglect Joshua. It will be explained later why Joshua never really bonded with his father. So don't be making assumptions. I thought I taught you all that with my other story.

A bit of warning I suck at bar fights, so this may seem weak, so after I post this any ideas on how to fix it or if it's fine would be really appreciated.

Sorry it took so long. I got distracted easily.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Aftermath 

Claire paced back and forth in the suite worried about her husband. Why would he leave her worrying like this? Was there another woman he was seeing behind her back? Was it someone better in bed or more beautiful? She shook her head and sat down on the bed in frustration.

"Joshua would never turn his back on me like this. He loves me," she choked as the tears fell from her eyes. "He loves me," she repeated over and over again till she fell asleep.

xxxxx

Joshua got up that morning feeling a lot better. Climbing out of bed he went to the mirror to look over his appearance. For a split second he saw what looked like a mask on the right side of his face. He lifted his hand up and touched where the mask should be, but he felt nothing. As he rubbed his eyes Erik disappeared and Joshua was left alone again.

"Father?" Joshua asked quietly thinking he was going insane. "No, wait that's silly he's dead. He wouldn't be here with me. I don't deserve to be my Father's son if I can't even break a drinking problem," Joshua said putting his head in his hand and began to cry; cry for his mother, his father, but most of all for himself.

xxxxx

It was at least an hour later before Joshua got up off the floor. He had been down there crying hard into his jacket; a jacket he had inherited from Erik before he died. The one thing that brought him comfort when he felt alone and scared.

He brushed himself off and put the jacket on. Taking one last look at the mirror he left the room and went down to the tavern. Even this early in the morning there was still a large amount of people. He was almost all the way out of the door when a conversation at a nearby table caused him to stop.

"So, Sam did you hear the great Paris Opera House was finally closed down after all these years to get the new electric lighting?"

"Yes, I did actually Tom, but what's so great about it except the fact that the place was said to be haunted by an Opera Ghost?"

"Yes, don't you remember the stories of the Phantom's Opera; Don Juan Triumphant? It was the Phantom that kidnapped young Christine Daae and let her go that very same night with the Vicomte De Changy."

"But it was a number of years after that when reports came of the Vicomte committing suicide. Why on earth do you think he would do that?"

"Do you really think it was a suicide Sam? What if it was the Phantom, who did it and made a mock suicide just to cover his ass? What do you say about that?"

"I'm not saying it's not possible, but they're also those accounts of the Phantom disappearing with the Vicomte's daughter, Lotte. They had fled Paris years ago."

The two of them continued to argue then the conversation turned to a topic that made Joshua's blood boil.

"Tom, but what did you think of Christine Daae?"

"I thought she was an excellent singer. I heard she had been a chorus girl before by luck she got to sing for a full house at least 52 years. I got to see her back when I was a lot younger and I thought she was beautiful."

"Well did you know that after the Vicomte committed suicide it was rumored that she was sleeping with the manager. Only a whore would go right on to the next man just after the death of another man," Sam laughed.

In an instant Joshua had both hands at Sam's collar lifting him straight off the ground. "What did you call her?"

Sam choked. "Call who?"

"Madame Daae. What did you call her?" Joshua shouted clearly losing patience with the man as Tom watched on in horror.

"A whore for sleeping with the manager right after the Vicomte died."

"That's all I needed to hear," Joshua snarled. "Don't you dare speak of my mother in that way ever again!"

Murmurs and gasps rose amongst the drinkers as this took place. Those who had heard of the Phantom or passed the tombstone on a trip to the cemetery to visit loved ones stood and gave Joshua a long, hard stare.

"Look it's the son of the Phantom," someone shouted.

"The resemblance is uncanny isn't it?"

Joshua continued to hold onto Sam's collar looking slowly around the bar. How could they know of his father? Was the story so well told that every man in Paris knew of the reign of the Phantom?

"The only thing he's missing however," Tom said standing up and pulling a knife out of his pocket; unseen by Joshua. "Is a scar, he shouted making a slashing motion with the knife along Joshua's right cheek.

Releasing his prisoner Joshua fell back screaming in pain as he held a hand up to his face. Now free Sam raised a fist and punched the hand protecting the cut causing Joshua to scream out again.

"Tom, hand me your knife. It's time we end this," Sam said as Tom handed him the knife.

But as the knife was raised a gunshot rang throughout the bar and Sam fell to the side holding his chest in pain. Joshua tucked his pistol back into his jacket and pulled back his hand for a split second to see it covered in blood. One of the waitresses let out a scream and fainted at the sight.

"Kill him Tom, god dammit kill him," Sam shouted from the floor as blood flowed between his fingers.

xxxxx

"I can't take it anymore," Claire exclaimed heading onto the stage where Lotte, Pierre, and Jacqueline were all talking amongst one another. "I'm filing out a lost person report."

"Claire, I think you're jumping to conclusions. We all know Joshua has his moments where he goes out and doesn't come in till later. It's normal for him."

Claire fought to hold back tears. "I just have this feeling something is wrong. We have to look for him!"

"I have no idea where we would start looking. Joshua could be anywhere in town," Lotte said to Pierre.

"Or out of town," Jacqueline brought up.

"Your uncle wouldn't just up and not tell anyone. He knows better than that. Where ever he is I'm sure he's taking care of himself."

Claire hurried off and in secret had a message boy send a note to the police saying that her husband was missing and hoping they would find him.

xxxxx

The truth was Joshua wasn't taking care of himself. He had gotten to his feet and was now in an old fashion fist fight with Sam. Both men had fought off their injuries as skin contacted with skin and curse words flew from their lips.

However Sam knew of Joshua's weakness as he continued to slam fists into Joshua's face making the cut bleed profusely. On the rebound Joshua managed to break Sam's nose with a single punch as the bar attendants and the bar tender were yelling at them in excitement.

Joshua was slowly beginning to tire and the amount of blood he had lost wasn't helping. Sam took the opportunity and slammed his fist right into the cut causing Joshua to scream one last time before blacking out and hitting the floor.

"Sam, what have you done? You killed him," Tom said noticing that Joshua hadn't moved.

"He was the one, who started all this. It's no fault of mine that a boy would give up even his life to protect his mother's good name," Sam said pressing a napkin to his chest where blood had continued to flow as well.

"What do we do with him?" another man asked.

"Throw him outside. I don't want a dead person in my bar," the bar tender announced.

A few men lifted Joshua up and along with his things threw him the ditch. He was no longer their problem. From the stables however Alexander saw the state of his fallen owner and in the want to be near him broke through the stall door.

Rain fell upon them both as Joshua slowly opened his eyes. Alexander was nestled beside him doing his best to shield him from the rain. Blood continued to fall from the cut on his face and every time he breathed in he felt a sharp pain showing he had probably broken a rib or two.

But now Joshua was stuck with waiting; waiting to live, waiting to be found, or if he were to give up all hope waiting to die. His blood mixed with the puddle beneath him as he lay his head upon Alexander's side.


	4. Hope and Broken Promises

Okay guys two favorites are in this chapter. Did you really think I would forget about them? No, I didn't think so. Shame on you for doubting me now go sit in the corner and think about what you did. Go on, go. Aw, nevermind come read the chapter I'll be nice enough to let you do that.

Note: In Heaven the characters act how they would if they were still alive. It makes it a lot easier to work with them. And if you haven't noticed their heaven is the opera house.

Also I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Real life got in the way, but I will not abandon the stories. I just need to take time out of my busy schedule to sit down and type once again.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hope and Broken Promises 

The bell of an old church struck midnight as a figure stepped out of the mist. With every step they took a small clutch of flowers grew up from the grass. A white dress clung to the figure's frame as long copper curls rolled down along her shoulders.

When she reached her destination she knelt down in the wet grass not even giving care about it as she reached out her hand and placed it upon a boy's face. A wet liquid was felt beneath her hands and she pulled back to find blood.

"Oh, Joshua, my son; what have they done to you?"

Christine looked down upon her child tears filling her eyes. He was so young and had not yet lived a prosperous life. It was too early for him to die and join her. She had brought herself back to earth in hopes of allowing her son a chance. She had disobeyed Erik just to do this one thing. There was no doubt she would get a lecture for what she had done, but she didn't care. Joshua needed her and she was not about to give up her motherly instincts.

"Joshua, wake up. Joshua, please open your eyes. Please don't give in to death just yet," she said to him tears leaving trails along her cheeks.

His face was pale from the loss of blood and a bulge in his arm showed that he had a dislodged bone. Alexander was unaware of her presence, so she continued on running her fingers through his black hair whispering small prayers.

There was only one thing she could do and she knew she would be yelled at for it. She reached down and kissed Joshua's cheek using a magic she possessed to stop the flow of blood and to stop infection. But this type of healing came with a downside. He would live, but the magic prevented the scar from healing. The scar would remain until his death making him more like the one man he had looked up to.

Christine pulled back and ran her fingers across the wound. She knew the police were out looking for him, but they had yet to arrive. As she sat there she remembered the conversation she had had with Erik just a short while ago.

xxxxx

_"Christine there is nothing we can do to save him," Erik said placing his hands gently on Christine's shoulders._

_She looked up at him. "I don't believe you. Are you just going to sit back and let him die? We would be able to save him."_

_He looked down at her his facial expression not changing. "We can't mess with the ways of life Christine. If we were to go down there and breathe life back into him we could both go straight to hell for our actions."_

_"He's not dead yet. We still have a chance," she cried._

_Erik turned his back on her. "Christine, stop this now. I said there is nothing we can do."_

_Christine had one last line of defense in which she knew Erik would listen to her. "But isn't it the job of an angel to help the hurt and downfallen individuals?"_

_There was a long awkward silence as Erik pondered her statement. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He growled and turned towards her. "Christine, we're not true angels yet, you know that. We don't become an angel till we pass through the gates. Right now we're ghosts."_

_Christine had stepped away from him. "What has happened to you? Before you would have been more than willing to help, but now you have forgotten what it was you've done for me. Are you no longer the angel that came to me when I was upset?"_

_With that she ran away from him and had gone out on her own to save her son. Using a large full length mirror she had been able to descend down to the real world._

xxxxx

As she sat there beside her son, Christine let out a sad sigh. She knew there was nothing more she could do, but she didn't want to leave him. Stroking his hair she looked up to the skies, which had been covered with the clouds. Rain began to spill out again.

Soon she heard what she was hoping to hear; the shouts of officers and the sound of their wagons coming up the path. She stood slowly and with one last look at Joshua she disappeared into the rising fog.

The officers came beside Joshua and getting a look at his I.D. realized they had found the man and carefully lifted him into the wagon. Tying Alexander to the back of the wagon they headed back to the town and a hospital.

xxxxx

"What room is Joshua Daae in please?" Claire asked the nurse at the front desk. She had just gotten word from the officers that Joshua had been brought to the nearby hospital with serious injuries and she had demanded to see him.

"Room 14, just down that hall and to your left," the nurse replied.

Claire led the family down the hall and walked into the room. Joshua lay across a hospital bed with a blanket covering his stomach down. His eyes were closed and a bandage covered the right side of his face and his chest.

"Oh, Joshua," Claire said gently touching her husband's uncovered cheek. "Who did this to you?"

Lotte stepped forward and felt tears come to her eyes at the sight of her brother. What had happened to him? She wanted answers and she wanted them right now. Pierre saw her shoulders grow tense and placed his hands gently on them. "Calm down Lotte. Everything will be all right."

Lotte said nothing. She was too afraid she would start yelling. Joshua had worried her and now seeing that he was indeed hurt made her even more upset. "_What could have caused him to turn away from us and get himself in trouble?" _she asked herself.

"Doctor is there anything we can do to help him?" Claire asked the doctor, who had stepped in making Lotte return to reality.

"He'll stay here for a few more days and then he'll be able to go home. Once there no heavy lifting, unnecessary movement around the home, and no solid foods for at least a week. Don't hold back on liquids though. He will need a good supply of milk and dairy products to help rebuild the calcium in his bones."

"Yes, Doctor," Claire replied looking back down upon her husband.

xxxxx

Christine snuck back in through the mirror within her dressing room. She looked around carefully making sure Erik was no where around before she went to leave through the door. Right away she ran into Erik.

"Where have you been Christine?" he asked her his eyebrow raised high enough it almost touched his temple.

"I was taking a nap," she lied.

"Oh, cause I've been looking all over for you," Erik said placing a hand on her shoulder. It seemed that for now he believed her.

"Why is something wrong?"

"No, it's time for dinner," Erik said offering her his hand. "I was sent to fetch you."

Christine smiled. "Thank you darling. I was starting to get a bit hungry."

"Also I wanted to apologize for eariler Christine. I know you wanted to do something, but it was wrong for me to yell at you like I had. I will always be an angel to you as long as you wish me to be."

Christine felt awful now. Here was Erik apologizing for an argument after she had already disobyed him. But she wasn't ready to tell him what had happened. "I forgive you darling."

Erik hugged her. "Well let's get something to eat. Everyone else is waiting for us."

She followed him to the main dining hall where workers and actors were welcome to come and eat something. Already seated at a table was Mme. Giry, Meg, and Stephen. They all looked up as the couple entered and smiled.

"There you are my dear. I was beginning to worry about you," Stephen said reaching over and touching his daughter's hand as she sat down.

"I'm alright Father. I was just really tired, so I decided to lay down."

"That's quite all right Christine. There is nothing wrong with needing a good rest. Though I recall how much you hated taking naps when you were little."

Christine smiled. She too remembered all those days when her Father tried really hard to put her down for a nap. But after a small game of hide and seek and a soft lullaby on his violin she always seemed to drift off to sleep. "I miss those days," she whispered.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence until Mme. Giry asked Christine a question. "What else did you do today Christine? I'm sure you didn't sleep the whole day away."

The only sound heard was the sound of metal hitting wood as Christine dropped her spoon. The question had caught her off guard and she gulped. Everyone was looking up at her and it was bothering her. She leapt up from the table. "Sorry, but I just forgot I had to take care of something. Dinner was wonderful," she said before taking off down the hallway.

Christine ran all the way to the lair, where she threw herself upon the four poster bed she and Erik shared. She felt ashamed for what she had done. Erik had warned her of the consequences, but she didn't care anymore. She wouldn't let her only son die.

Lifting her head she spied Joshua's crib in the corner. Slowly she stood and went over to it. Running her fingers over the rich mahogany she recalled many sleepless nights when Joshua needed to be fed or cared for. She would take him from the crib, sit cross-legged on the bed, and then feed him while Erik continued to sleep.

Just thinking about that made Christine's heart ache and she fell to her knees beside the crib sobbing. This is exactly where Erik found her some time later. He went over to her and scooped her into his arms.

"Christine I know you miss them. I miss them too," he said quietly smoothing down her hair.

"It's not that," Christine sobbed. "It's something much more than that."

TBC….


End file.
